Talk:Healing Spring
Discussion Why is Healing Spring categorized as a "trap"?? It does not trigger to begin with and certainly doesn't "hurt" anyone. --Karlos 15:24, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :It might trigger off allies (which means yourself, since you're standing in it) and it is interruptable like all traps. --Fyren 16:36, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::It's definitely not a trap, because it is not a damaging skill. Other than being easily interrupted, it shares no commonalities with the normal ranger trap subset. Are we to assume other easily interrupted skills are traps too? What about an Elementalist's wards, they are area effect too. Suggest removing this skill from the traps category, any objections? Geblah187 06:53, 28 October 2005 (EST) :::Karlos was arguing about why it's a trap, I assumed. The reason it's in the trap category is because it is a trap. The second similarity is that it might trigger off a teammate being in it. But, this is not testable since you're necessarily standing in it when you place it. This is not the same as area of effect. --Fyren 07:01, 28 October 2005 (EST) ::::Fyren, I think you are wrong here. The skill description says, For 10 seconds allies are healed every two seconds. No talk about triggers and it does not say it IS a trap. Why do you say it IS? --Karlos 08:00, 28 October 2005 (EST) :::::It's a trap because the game says it's a trap. --Fyren 08:01, 28 October 2005 (EST) :::::I thought the game description starts with "Trap." --Rezyk 08:08, 28 October 2005 (EST) ::::Ok, really I do know area of effect spells aren't traps (I'm not a noob :-P) Perhaps i'm misunderstanding your reasoning for classifying it as a trap, which is why I drew that example ... there is no "trap" category (only Wilderness Survival) ... could you please clarify? Just because it is easily interruptable and also in WS doesn't necessarily make it a trap ... I swear i'm not trying to be nasty, just trying to understand :-) Geblah187 13:27, 28 October 2005 (EST) :::::There is a trap category in game and HS is part of it. Either look at the HS game description (which is prefaced by the skill type) or sort your skill list by type. --Fyren 12:10, 28 October 2005 (EST) ::::My apologies, you are correct it is listed under trap in your skillset, which doesn't seem right ... but I suppose we can't argue with the almighty creators of the game ;o) I suppose it's more that GW is classifying it as a trap, and not GuildWiki as I had previously assumed. Next time I trap the underworld, i'll bring it and shout mightily "Hah, you've wandered straight into my ... er ... healing spring?" Thanks for the clarification, Fyren Geblah187 13:27, 28 October 2005 (EST) :::::That's kinda dumb. Why did they say it's a trap. It's like Symbol of Wrath, centered around caster, effect triggers every N seconds. I would lobby for moving it out of traps against the game's silly categorization if it wasn't such a miniscule and futile thing that I don't even care about. :) Thanks for the clarification, Fyren. --Karlos 16:37, 28 October 2005 (EST) ::::::This discussion is kind of funny. I guess I understand why people are confused, but to me it was always just a weird trap. Despite not making much sense in the English-word meaning of 'trap', it makes perfect sense in the more specific GuildWars sense: It's a ranger Wilderness Survival skill that makes an area effect that lasts a while, takes two seconds to activate, and is easily interrupted. All that said, maybe ArenaNet should have just made it not a trap (and slightly less like a trap) to reduce player confusion. --JoDiamonds 00:24, 29 October 2005 (EST) :::::::I always figured they kept it as a trap because they wanted its cost affected by Expertise. --Rezyk 03:21, 29 October 2005 (EST) ::::::::It's a trap because if you set skills by "Type," Healing Spring is there. :::::::::In case the discussion hasn't already been resolved, a test with Trapper's Focus might prove whether or not Healing Spring is in fact a trap. Just a thought! ::::::::::Well, I just checked with the Master of Axes and Healing Spring is not easily interruptable whlie using Trapper's Focus. - Greven 18:30, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :My apologies if I'm doing this wrong, but perhaps the best way to look at Healing Spring is not to ask "Why is it a trap?", but alternately "To fit the description, which type of ability would best suit?" :*Clearly, it's not a hex, as it has a beneficial effect to the user. :*If it were to be an enchantment, it would have to affect all nearby party members, but only for the duration that they were in the area. And it would also have to become applied to any who entered the area, but only for the remaining duration. Rather difficult for an enchantment, I should expect. :*Weapon Spell? - similar reasons as Enchantment. :*Stance? nope. :*Signet? not quite... After all, surely I shouldn't have to rely on a trinket to locate water? :*Item Spell? No, because I don't want to have my ranger carry around my 'hole in the ground which is leaking watery bits that heal'. After all, what if they drop it? :*Binding/Nature Ritual? A bit closer, but not quite right... After all, how would I feel if an enemy "killed" my 'spring', possibly with a Water Magic spell? :*(regular) Spell, such as Symbol of Wrath? Not bad, but locating a spring of water is hardly magical. Also, as spells are generally unaffected by Expertise, how would Expertise play a role? It would be like saying "You can become as expert as you like, except you'll never be good at finding water with your Wilderness Survival skills." :*Whereas with a trap, I see it basically as needing to concentrate while setting the trap. Similarly, I would imagine seeking an as-yet undetected spring would also require suitable concentration, even if only for a short duration. (See also skills with Concentration in their names http://www.gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Special:Search?search=concentration&fulltext=Search ) :It's got a localised effect, it has a limited duration, can't be spammed (especially while under attack), and is suitably balanced without the possibility of usurping a Monk as a primary healer. :And with that in mind, I believe that it suits the role of a 'Trap' rather well. Or at least, far better than any other skill type that I can think of that exists in-game thus far. - 124.178.217.23 13:09, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :::Well, it may not fit those groups, but it could simply of been an easily interruptible skill. -Kumdori 02:14, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::Quote: "It's like Symbol of Wrath, centered around caster, effect triggers every N seconds. --Karlos 16:37, 28 October 2005 (EST)". How is it like SoW? It's not centered around the caster, the 'hole in the ground', so to speak, doesn't follow you around. It just stays there. And it is a trap, not a spell, not a stance, not an echo, not an enchantment and not a form. *explodes* 89.136.42.26 01:28, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::It is similar to Symbol of Wrath in that the location it targets is centred on the user (similar to Lava Font and Flame Burst). 143.238.110.91 02:08, 29 September 2006 (CDT) This skill sucks @mericanvlad 21:38, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :You know, it actually says "Trap..." in the description in-game. Shouldn't that be in this description, too? Chumpy 19:09, 1 July 2007 (CDT) ::All the classification things at the beginning of the in-game skill description are omitted and put in the template to the right. Debtmaster 12:14, 3 July 2007 (CDT) this discussion is totally nonsense. the game says it is a trap. so it is one and it was always clear to me. of course the function is different. it heals instead of doing damage or causing conditions. since a guy sets the trap it is automatically triggered by the ally/guy (second difference). anyone know if this is affected by trappers speed? then we'll know if this is a trap. 99.230.8.105 02:14, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :It's a trap by all mechanics of the game.-- 02:20, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Spirits Does not affect spirits. :verification someone? Mask Of Insanity 15:25, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::Confirmed - Master of Hammers, Displacement, Healing Spring - no spirit healing Scourge Healing From the update notes 2007-02-01: "Fixed a bug that prevented players from seeing the damage caused by their own Traps." This seems to indicate now that damage from traps is now (correctly) attributed to the layer of the trap. We were discussing this in a HA run the other night... Could this then mean that Scourge Healing would trigger when healed by healing spring? Similarly, for damaging traps, could this also mean that other skills (Vengeful Weapon, Weapon of Remedy) could trigger on the trap layer just by walking over their trap? Emptyweevil 21:03, 1 February 2007 (CST) :For Healing Spring, no, because you're being healed from the Trap. Trap can't take damage :). As to the rest, I think what it means now is that for Flame Trap and such, you'll actually see the yellow "-8" appear when it's triggered - hence, "seeing the damage". Entropy 21:06, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::I think he means that since traps are now registered as damage from the user (or maybe not, but it's a decent guess), it might register as healing from the user too. 02:16, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Well, traps register as damage from the user for sure. I laid a few trap and walked away, far away, but when a monster died over it I still got EXP. Healing Spring doesn't register as healing from the user because something like Scourge Healing doesn't affect it. Seriously, why'd they cast Scourge Healing on a Ranger... 18:56, 30 November 2008 (UTC) if you use this with minipets you can see it healing them In the Area? I coulda swore they said they increased this skills range to area...did they revert it or was i just dreaming this skill would one day be sexy useful ;-) --JRyan 15:14, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :It used to be "adjacent" if I remember correctly, so they buffed it to "nearby". In the Area would be very nice. (T/ ) 05:29, 1 December 2008 (UTC)